Nothing Without You
by Sierra Tango
Summary: Five years after high school Rachel is staring on Broadway with Kurt but something is missing. She hasn't spoken to Finn since he broke her heart, but still gets updates from Kurt. Finn gets hurt in Afghanistan and Rachel goes to see him in the hospital.
1. Chapter 1

**So the finale inspired me. Five years after high school Rachel is staring on Broadway with Kurt but something is still missing. She hasn't spoken to Finn since he broke her heart, but still gets updates from Kurt. I hope you like it.**

Rachel walked off stage to a still applauding audience. She felt the tears coming down her face already. She could hear the chorus of "Good Job's" and "Fantastic Opening Night's". She did her best to keep it in till she got back to her dressing room.

When she closed the door she let it all come down.

Kurt burst through the door. "So how does it feel having all of your dreams come true? Rachel Berry star of a major Broadway musical." Kurt finally looked at her and realized she was crying. He walked over and hugged her. "I know. It's all coming true right before your very eyes. It can be a lot to handle."

"I thought I would feel different."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. I thought I would feel happier then I ever have but I just feel lonely."

"Lonely? Rachel you have an entire city that loves you, and don't forget Blaine and I who adore you. You aren't alone."

Rachel hugged him back. "Thanks."

"Come on. Blaine and I will take you out tonight and get you so drunk you won't remember a thing."

Rachel laughed. "Deal."

**~o0O0o~**

Rachel, Blaine, and Kurt poured them selves into a Taxi. Kurt gave the home address. They were all too drunk to do anything else besides go to bed.

"Thanks for this guys. I needed it." Rachel said.

"Anytime. You were amazing tonight." Blaine said.

The three got out of the cab and stumbled their way up to their shared apartment. While Rachel fumbled with her key Kurt's phone went off.

"Hello." Kurt answered without looking to see who was calling. They entered the apartment.

"Oh, Hi Dad." Kurt said.

"Hi Dad." Blaine said.

"Hi Dad." Rachel said.

Their usual response to a parent calling.

"Why are you calling so late?" Kurt asked. There was a moment of silence. "Yeah I'll put you on speaker."

"Hi Blaine, Rachel. I'm sorry but I have some bad news. Finn was involved in an explosion."

Rachael knew from Kurt that Finn had been in Afghanistan for 8 months. If she hadn't already been sitting down she would have fallen over. There was silence in the apartment.

Blaine asked because the other two were too shocked to speak. "Is he okay?"

"He is being moved to a hospital in Germany. From there they will assess his injuries and decide what to do. All we know is for now he is alive. They say we should know more in the next 24 hours."

**~o0O0o~**

The next 24 hours were a living hell for both Rachel and Kurt. They hadn't heard anything from Burt and Carol.

Rachel was standing on stage behind the Curtin. They had just called places for the opening. She had no idea how she was going to get through this performance with so much hanging in the air when Kurt ran up to her.

"He's coming home." Kurt said.

"What?"

"He has a broken leg, a few cracked ribs and they had to set his shoulder but they stabilized him and he is coming home."

Rachel hugged Kurt harder then she had hugged anyone.

"After the show tonight Blaine and I are flying back to Lima. You should come with us. He'll want to see you."

"We haven't spoken in five years. I'm not so sure I'm the one he wants to see."

"Don't kid yourself. He still loves you."

**~o0O0o~**

Rachel, Blaine, and Kurt walked down the halls of the hospital. Right before they reached Finn's room Rachel stopped.

"Come on. He will be glad to see you." Kurt said.

"You go ahead. I'll be in in just a minute." Rachel said.

Kurt and Blaine walked into the room. Rachel could hear Finn. "Hey brother."

"I brought someone to see you."

"Yeah?" Finn asked.

Rachel entered the room. They were both speechless.

"Hi." Finn said.

"Hi." Rachel answered.

"We should give you some privacy." Kurt said. Everyone left the room.

Rachel pulled up a chair next to the hospital bed.

"How do you feel?" Rachel asked.

"Like I got blown up." Finn answered.

Rachel laughed a little. "Well you don't look to bad for someone who survived an IED."

"You don't look to bad yourself." Finn said. "Kurt says you are staring on Broadway. I always knew you would be a star. What's that like?"

"I was on that stage belting my last note to a packed house. When they all stood and started clapping I realized, ever since you put me on that train I have been searching for something. I was looking for the happiness I had in high school. I didn't feel happy because I was on stage, I was happy because you were standing next to me. All of this means nothing with out you." Rachel reached out and took Finns hand. "You said if we were meant to be together we will be. So I'm here. Once you get better you can come to New York like we always planned and we can finally be together."

"Finn! Oh my gosh you look awful." Rachel heard a British accent behind her.

"Rachel this is Jenny, my girlfriend." Fin answered.

**I hope you guys like it. If you want more let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry I took me so long to write the next chapter. I wasn't sure where I wanted to go with the story. Please stick with me as I figure out what I want this to be. If you have any suggestions I would love to hear them. I want to say thank you so much for all of the reviews and story alerts. I have never had such a great response to a story before. **

**All of the words in **_Italics_** are going on in Rachel's head.**

"Rachel." Kurt said as she rushed passes him. She ran out the door of the hospital and sat down on a bench outside.

Kurt came out just a few seconds after.

"He still loves you. He wants to see you. Any of this sounding familiar?" Rachel yelled.

"I didn't know. I swear. He never said anything about her." Kurt yelled back.

"It doesn't matter. This was a bad idea. I'm going home." Rachel turned around and got in her car.

**~o0O0o~**

Rachel looked out her windshield. She couldn't go back to that hospital.

_How could he do this to me? How could he go and fall in love with some else? Doesn't he know how much I love him? We are supposed to be together. Everyone knows it. Why didn't we just get married after graduation? Why did I agree to get on that train? _ Rachel hated herself for giving him up. She felt tears starting to fall again.

If she went home her fathers would want to talk about what happened and she wasn't ready for that yet. So she just drove around. Eventually she found herself at the school.

**~o0O0o~**

As Rachel entered the auditorium all of the memories flooded back.

'_On my own, pretending He's beside me  
__All alone I walk with him till morning'_

'_Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world,  
__she took the midnight train going anywhere'_

'_Don't stop Believing.'_

"_You can kiss me if you want to."_

'_Keep holding on  
__Cause you know we'll make it through  
__we'll make it through'_

'_We did what we had to do  
__Won't forget, can't regret  
__What I did for love'_

'_Cause baby you're a Firework.  
__Come on let your colors burst'_

'_Oh my man I love him so  
__He'll never know'_

'_There's a place for us,  
__Somewhere, a place for us'_

'_Now it begins, now we start  
__One hand, one heart  
__Even death won't part us now'_

'_The first time ever I saw your face  
__I thought the sun rose in your eyes'_

"_Rachel Berry, Will you marry me?"_

Rachel turned toward the seats and did what she always did when she felt overwhelmed. She opened her mouth and sang.

I've dealt with my ghosts and I've faced all my demons  
Finally content with a past I regret  
I've found you find strength in your moments of weakness  
For once I'm at peace with myself  
I've been burdened with blame, trapped in the past for too long  
I'm movin' on

I've lived in this place and I know all the faces  
Each one is different but they're always the same  
They mean me no harm but it's time that I face it  
They'll never allow me to change  
But I never dreamed home would end up where I don't belong  
I'm movin' on

I'm movin' on  
At last I can see life has been patiently waiting for me  
And I know there's no guarantees, but I'm not alone  
There comes a time in everyone's life  
When all you can see are the years passing by  
And I have made up my mind that those days are gone

I sold what I could and packed what I couldn't  
Stopped to fill up on my way out of town  
I've loved like I should but lived like I shouldn't  
I had to lose everything to find out  
Maybe forgiveness will find me somewhere down this road  
I'm movin' on  
I'm movin' on  
I'm movin' on

"I figured you would be here." Rachel heard a male voice coming from the seats.

She squinted her eyes knowing who it was. "Hi Mr. Shue."

**Sorry. I know this chapter is short. I wanted to give you guys something. I am still trying to figure out the story. Let me know what you think. **


End file.
